The Tanuki Curse
by PuppyNoelle
Summary: KK. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! An old friend of Kaoru’s has come to visit Tokyo, and she sees that things aren’t as they should be and decides to cast a little spell to make things different. This spell turns Kaoru into a raccoon, and chaos ensues
1. Kaoru's Friend

The Tanuki Curse By: Miss Battousai Noelle 

Summary: Humor/Romance. K+K. An old friend of Kaoru's has come to visit Tokyo for a while, and she sees that things aren't as they should be at the dojo and decides to cast a little spell to make things a little different. The only problem is, the spell turns Kaoru into a raccoon for an entire month, and that means Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko have to keep the entire dojo in order, earn money, take care of Kaoru, and keep people from finding out their little predicament. PG for cussing, rating could go up depending how far I wanna take this fic. ^____^x

Disclaimer: I don't own RK!! But I do own this story… mwahahahahahahahaha!!!

Noelle: I know I know… another KK fic! But this one is funny and fuzzy, and it warms the heart and soul!

Kaoru: Fuzzy? Do you mean that literally?

Noelle: Well, for you, yes, literally fuzzy.

Kaoru: Oh yeah… Why do I have to be the one that get's turned into a raccoon?!!

Noelle: AH!! Don't kill me sissy! It's just for the plot geez!

Kaoru: Well, turn Kenshin into a raccoon instead.

Kenshin: ORO?!?!

Noelle: processes the idea in her brain ………… Nope. Sorry Onee-san! You have to be the cute fuzzy little animal!

Kaoru: Grr….

Kenshin: sweatdrops Now on to the story!

Kenshin 'Oro's as he is hit by flying bokkens from the Tanuki sisters. ^-^'

Chapter 1: Kaoru's Friend 

It was an ordinary morning at the Kamiya dojo. Birds were singing, there was a soothing and faint breeze coming through the trees, and Yahiko and Kaoru were having their usual morning argument at the breakfast table…

"Hey Kenshin!" The young samurai said, "This breakfast is delicious as usual! Too bad Busu can't cook this good!"

The kendo teacher immediately fumed, "What was that Yahiko-CHAN?!"

"You heard me BUSU! And don't call me 'chan'!"

"I wouldn't have to call you 'chan' if it wasn't true!"

"And I wouldn't call you Busu if it wasn't true!"

"I am NOT ugly you _little_ brat!"

"I'm NOT LITTLE!!"

"And I'm NOT UGLY!!!"

"Kaoru-dono, Yahiko, please, calm down and eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Kenshin said, attempting to placate the two makeshift siblings.

"Fine!" both yelled in unison before sitting back down and finishing their meals.

The room was completely silent until Sanosuke came marching in.

"Ah! Food! And Yahiko's eating it. That's always a good sign!" the ex-gangster stated happily, almost _too_ happily.

Everyone in the room noticed how eerily delighted Sano was.

"What are you so happy about tori-atama?" Kaoru asked with pure annoyance in her tone.

"Wow Jo-chan, you sure are in a bad mood today. Is it that time of the month?"

Before anyone could stop her, a bokken collided with the top of Sanosuke's head and he was slumped against the wall, swirly-eyed.

"And NO, Sanosuke, it is NOT that time of the month so just _shut up!_"

'oro! Kaoru-dono please calm down. It's bad for you, that it is."

"Fine." She said bitterly as she sat back down.

"Sheesh… She's worse than the Kitsune is in the morning…" Sanosuke muttered under his breath, not knowing that he said it just loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Synchronized "Oro"s and "Huh"s came from the other three residents.

Sanosuke blushed furiously. "Oh nothing."

"How would you know what Megumi-dono is like first thing in the morning?" Then the realization downed on the rurouni, "Oh. Well. I think I'll go and do the laundry now, that I will…" At that, he walked outside toward the laundry basin.

Yahiko was trying to stifle his giggles, "Ew… Sanosuke and Megumi! Ha ha!"

Sano's face flushed a shade of red that would give Kenshin's hair a run for its money. "Shut up you little gaki!"

Yahiko finally burst out laughing and ran outside with a red-faced and extremely pissed off Sanosuke chasing after him. Kaoru giggled and collected the breakfast dishes to wash them.

A few minutes later, an exhausted Sano and Yahiko were lying on the ground near the front gate panting furiously.

"Yahiko-chan, I'm… gonna… kill you…"

"I'm… not… little... baka… tori-atama."

Kenshin finished hanging up the last of the laundry and walked over to the crazy pair, wearing his usual rurouni smile.

"Maa maa… Calm down you two. Yahiko, shouldn't you be practicing?"

The boy immediately shot up. "You're right! Busu'll make me do extra chores or extra swings if I don't get ready!" He then shot off towards the dojo.

"Sano." Kenshin said expectantly.

"Oh, right. Getting up now." He jumped up. "I'm up."

Kenshin's rurouni smile grazed his features once again. "Good. Now, you should help out with the chores for once, that you should."

"Demo Kenshin—"

The rurouni shot the ex-gangster a stern glance that a father would show to a misbehaving child.

"Okay. Fine. I'll help out… _this once_." Sano said reluctantly.

Kenshin's smile returned. "Good. Now off to work!" he said cheerfully.

Sanosuke walked off towards the dojo, cursing under his breath. Kenshin merely chuckled to himself. 'For a grown man, Sano can be pretty childish sometimes, that he can,' Kenshin thought.

Then a knock on the dojo gate brought Kenshin form his thoughts. "Oh, a visitor?" Kenshin said as he walked over to the gate and opened one of its doors.

"Ohayo. How may I help you?"

"Ohayo," said a tall and slender girl about Kaoru's age. This girl had shoulder length black hair and shining emerald eyes. "Does Kamiya Kaoru still live here?" The girl asked politely, smiling an endless smile.

"Hai that she does. Shall I get her for you?"

"That would be wonderful, arigato gozaimasu sir."

Kenshin nodded and turned around to call for Kaoru. "Kaoru-dono!"

Kaoru popped her head out of the kitchen window, and a few seconds later, her entire form appeared in the doorway. Her brilliant sapphire orbs lit up when she saw the girl standing in the entryway.

"Mikoto! What a wonderful surprise! I haven't seen you in, what, eight years?"

Both girls ran up to one another and hugged their old friend.

"I know it's been so long Kaoru-san. I figured I'd never be able to come back to Japan after my family moved to England, but here I am."

Both girls pulled apart and giggled.

"Are you going to be staying in town for a while?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, I'm staying at one of the inns here in town."

Just then, Sano and Yahiko came out of the dojo to see who the visitor was.

"Hey Jo-chan, who's your little friend?"

"Yeah?" Yahiko added.

Kaoru turned to face them. "This is an old friend of mine form when I was younger. Her name is Sashimoto Mikoto."

She turned to Mikoto. "Mikoto, I'd like you meet my friends. First is Sagara Sanosuke, the tall one who looks like he's got a rooster on his head."

'hey!" Sano growled.

Mikoto simply giggled.

"Next, " Kaoru pointed to Yahiko, "This is my apprentice, Myoujin Yahiko."

"Hi," Yahiko said unenthusiastically.

"HI! Well aren't you a cutie!" Mikoto said, giggling.

Yahiko's face contorted into a scowl and his eyebrows scrunched up. He walked away and began mumbling, "Cute my ass…"

Kaoru ignored Yahiko and grabbed Kenshin's arm. "And this is Himura Kenshin." Kenshin smiled happily, however, not showing that he was happy to be touching Kaoru, and not so much to be meeting her childhood friend. (A/N: mwahahaha…. Kenshin ya lil' naughty boy…)

"Oh, is he your boyfriend Kaoru-san?" Mikoto asked with complete honesty.

Kaoru immediately dropped Kenshin's arm and blushed. "Oh, no! Hehehe… nope, he's just my best friend, that's all." She laughed in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

Kenshin blushed and scratched the back of his head, secretly disappointed by Kaoru's answer. He cleared his throat. "Shall I go sweep the porch Kaoru-dono?"

"Oh, yes, please do Kenshin." Kaoru responded, thankful for his change of subject.

He nodded and trotted off.

Kaoru placed her smile back onto her face and turned to Mikoto again.

"Here let's go inside."

"Okay." Mikoto replied, still smiling happily.

-------------------------------------------------

After Kenshin had finished sweeping, the boys sat down on the porch to chat.

"I didn't know Jo-chan had any friends when she was little; she never said anything. Did she ever talk to any of you guys about any friends of hers?" Sano asked.

"No. But then again, I doubt Busu would tell me anything about her past."

"Kenshin?" Sano questioned.

The redhead shook his head. "No, Kaoru-dono has never talked to me about any friends of hers, that she hasn't. Demo, I don't think we have any reason to intrude into Kaoru-dono's past, that we don't. I would only make her angry if we prodded, that it would."

"Yeah, you're prolly right…" Sano responded, trailing off.

"Yeah…" Yahiko agreed, also trailing off.

Just then, Megumi came prancing in through the gate, and walked over to the resting trio. She then began to flirt with Kenshin, as if nothing had happened between her and Sanosuke. "Why hello Ken-san! How are you today?" She asked seductively.

Kenshin, who was too deep in thought, ignored her. Sanosuke, thing that Kenshin ignored her because he knew about himself and her, explained, "They know Kitsune; so leave Kenshin be."

The young doctor threw a death glare at Sano. "And you _told them_?!"

"Hey! I didn't tell them anything! It's more like they heard me mumbling to myself and figured it out!"

Megumi growled. "You baka tori-atama! I can't believe I ever…" She growled in frustration. "Oh forget it! I'm looking for Tanuki-chan. Where is she?"

Sano raised an eyebrow. "Why are _you_ looking for Jo-chan?" Megumi shot the confused Sano and Yahiko a glare that said, 'You know _exactly_ what I mean!'

Both boys cleared their throats. "Oh yeah…" came their synchronized responses.

"Oro?" replied a very confused Kenshin.

Megumi smiled at him mischievously. "Oh, it's nothing Ken-san. You shouldn't worry about women things."

"Oro?" He said, his helplessness reflecting in his voice. (A/N: Aww…. Poor Kenshin…. He's all left out….)

Megumi laughed. "Oh don't worry Ken-san, there is absolutely nothing wrong with Tanuki-chan healthwise, I assure you. Now where is she?"

Yahiko pointed inside the dojo. "Busu's in there. Some old friend of hers came and is visiting."

"Oh really? Well, then," Fox ears popped up onto her head, "I guess I shall just have to introduce myself. Ohohohoho!"

"It's not a _guy_ Kitsune, it's a _girl_ pal, so don't go in there thinking you're gonna go and flirt with anybody." Sano said, gritting his teeth slightly while saying the last sentence.

Megumi began to walk away into the dojo. "Whatever you say Rooster." She turned around to make sure Sano was watching her, smirked when his eyes were glued to her form, and continued walking away while swaying her hips seductively.

Sano was practically drooling as she disappeared form sight. "I'm gonna marry that woman someday…"

Kenshin and Yahiko just sat there, sweatdropping.

-------------------------------------------------

Mwahahahaha! That is it for Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed! Oh Kami-sama… now my wrists hurt… grr… that was one long chapter… lucky for me the next one is shorter, haha…

~Peace and Love~

~Miss Battousai~

Oh, and please don't forget to drop me a lovely review! I shall greatly appreciate it! Til next chapter! Ja matta!


	2. One Plan Gone, Another Begun

The Tanuki Curse 

**By: Miss Battousai Noelle**

~Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Rurouni Kenshin; this wouldn't be a _FanFiction_ if I did. Duh. Whoever came up with this ridiculous idea of putting disclaimers on fanfics is _really_ redundant.

~A/N: "Hello, it's me again! (Aren't you just thrilled? lol.) Well, apparently Chapter 2 is here now (obviously). I only got 4 reviews? sniffle Oh well, I can only hope for more people to read. (Hoping, wishing, hoping some more, almost to the point of praying [wow, me praying… that's scary… please don't force me to pray, cuz then I'll turn into my evil side, and nobody likes that!])

~Okay, since I'm sure the thing you are all looking forward to in this story is Kaoru's transformation into a Tanuki, she will become one at the very beginning of the next chapter! I know, you can't wait, ne? I'm just gonna do a little bit more intro crap and then the official plot will be running by the beginning of the middle of this chappie! (if that made any sense to you, lol.) So enjoy!

**Thanx to my 4 reviewers! And since I got so few reviews, I've decided to be sugary-sweet and write responses!:**

_~Koishii Sweet: Konnichiwa buddy!! I'm very happy that you luv this story, and hey, I updated, lol. I'll talk to you on AIM again sometime, lol! And BTW, you haven't bugged me about updating, lol! Oh crap… maybe I shouldn't have said that… LOL!_

_~ryo sanada: Yeah… Sano and Megumi are very bad… Doing naughty things that they shouldn't be... Bad Rooster, bad Kitsune… lol. But at least we know our beloved rurouni has more self-control than them, lol!_

_~Tsugoi Kakarlena: I'm sooo happy that you luv my story!! Hugs 2 u! And if I ever get enough time on my hands, I'll try to check out your story, lol. I'm always open to reading other people's works! I hope you continue to luv this story until the end, whenever that may be, lol!_

_~Ravenf6: You are so the coolest! You've reviewed almost every single one of my stories, lol! And, you really think I'm that good at coming up with insane situations? THANX!!! You get one cyber hug for everytime you've ever reviewed one of my stories! Lol! Yeah, and, Sano is getting his load of punishment, haha! Anyways, I'm glad that this idea made you laugh so hard! Just try not to hurt yourself when you fall outta your chair next time, k? _^-~x__

Chapter 2 – One Plan Gone, Another Begun 

Megumi walked into the dining room to find Kaoru and an unknown green-eyed girl sitting at the low table, while sipping some green tea and chatting happily. The doctor cleared her throat. "Ahem."

Kaoru whipped her head around. "What do you want now Megumi?"

"Ohohoho! Tanuki-chan… who is your little friend? And where are your manners? No wonder Ken-san doesn't have any love interest in you! You have no manners at all, _and_ you're nothing but a sweaty little girl."

Kaoru's face turned pink. "Megumi!!"

Fox ears popped out of the top of the doctor's head. "Ohohoho! Well, are you going to introduce me to this lovely young lady here?"

Kaoru heaved a sigh. "Megumi, this is my friend Sashimoto Mikoto. Mikoto, this is Takani Megumi. She's Dr. Genzai's assistant at the clinic, and she comes here often to check up on everyone here every so often. Even though her visits tend to be quite _unnecessary_ since all she ever really does is flirt with Kenshin, _even though_ we know that she has a thing for Sanosuke."

"Tanuki-chan! Keep talking like that and Ken-san may get so sick of your insolence, that he'll just take off!" Megumi retorted angrily.

"He would never leave! He himself said that my dojo has become his home! You know that, and I can't believe you'd even _think_ about saying something so awful like that! And-"

"Ahem." Came a timid female voice.

The two arguing women quieted down and turned to Mikoto.

"Ah, much better. Arigato. And it was quite nice to meet you Megumi-san."

The doctor grinned. "And it was a pleasure to meet you Mikoto-chan. Now if you two will excuse me, I'll be outside."

She turned her heel and began to walk out.

Just before the doctor disappeared, Kaoru yelled, "And if I come out there and find you flirting with Kenshin, I'll kick your pretty little face into the dirt!"

Megumi merely ignored her and walked outside.

Kaoru growled out of frustration, and sat back down across form Mikoto. "That woman is _so_ annoying."

Mikoto giggled. "So I noticed. But I must ask you, Kaoru-san… Why did she keep bringing up Kenshin-san?"

Kaoru's face flushed crimson.

Mikoto giggled as the realization hit her, "Ooooh… You like him don't you!"

Kaoru's blush deepened and Mikoto only giggled even more.

"You more than just like him don't you Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru sighed. "…yes…I…uh…"

Mikoto smiled genuinely. "You love him don't you?"

Kaoru blushed again. "Uh…"

Mikoto grinned happily and squealed with joy. She then hopped around the table and hugged Kaoru.

"I'm so happy for you Kaoru-san!"

"Demo…"

"Nani? What's wrong with it?"

"He doesn't… I'm just like a little sister to him."

"Oh… Are you sure that's how he feels? Did he tell you that?"

"Iie…"

"Well then you can't tell for sure."

Kaoru's lips turned downward. Mikoto smiled sadly until an idea came to her. "I have and idea Kaoru-san!"

"What is it?" Kaoru asked, showing an interest.

Mikoto giggled. "I'll find out _exactly _how he feels about you, and as a bonus for you, I'll find a way to give you a nice relaxing break form all the hard work yo do around here. _And_ I'll get Sanosuke-kun and Yahiko-chan off their lazy butts. How does that sound?"

Kaoru's sapphire orbs lit up. "Really? You can really do that?"

Mikoto grinned ecstatically. "Of course! Just leave everything to me! Okay?"

Kaoru giggled. "Okay! Great! I _need_ a break too. Haha! This sounds perfect! Arigato Mikoto!"

"No problem Kaoru-san!"

--------------------------------------------------

Back outside, Megumi came stomping onto the porch, steaming with anger. She stomped over to a corner of the fence where she was completely out of earshot of the rurouni washing the laundry.

"Sano! Get over here now!" She shrieked, startling everyone in the yard. Sanosuke, frightened, quickly complied.

"Damn… What is it Kitsune? I was snoozing, if ya couldn't tell."

"Megumi whispered into his ear, "Let's just drop the plan to get Ken-san and the Tanuki together! It's useless! And I simply can't talk to that girl without having some sort of argument with her! This is completely futile. Tell Yahiko it's over."

She raised her voice level a little, "Now if you'll excuse me, I should probably be going back to the clinic now."

With that, she stormed out through the gate.

--------------------------------------------------

That night, when all of the Kamiya dojo residents were fast asleep, a lone figure was out and about.

Mikoto walked up to Kaoru's bedroom door, and silently slid the shoji open, just enough for her petite frame to fit through. The shoji closed just as silently as it had opened.

Mikoto tiptoed over to Kaoru's futon, taking a velvety purple pouch out of her kimono's obi. She opened the pouch, and took a pinch of the glittery substance inside.

She whispered, "This is for you, Kaoru-san. For being my only childhood friend."

She blew the powdery substance onto Kaoru's sleeping form, and then she silently tiptoed out of the room, closing the shoji behind her.

--------------------------------------------------

Tada! That's chapter 2 for everybody! I hope you enjoyed it! And I will be forever happy if I get lots of reviews! Thanx!

~PeAcE aNd LoVe~

~Miss Battousai~


End file.
